King of Kings
by Lost In A Dark Wood
Summary: He is Kings of Kings—the mighty look upon his works and despair. A history of hubris. Oneshot.


**Genre: **General  
**Rating:** K?  
**Spoilers: **Nothing explicit, but I wouldn't bother reading it if you haven't read the book/seen the movie, as it'll make very little sense. A conception of history might work too.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Watchmen_ and no profit is being made from this. But apparently that's something I have in common with Alan Moore. Everyone other than Adrian Veidt, Dr. Manhattan, the Comedian, and Rorschach should be in the Public Domain.  
**Summary: **He is Kings of Kings—the mighty look upon his works and despair. A history of hubris.  
**Author's Notes: **Not enough Ozy fics.

* * *

**King of Kings,  
Or, A History Hubris**

He is a King like the world has never known.

He is a god. He commands a great empire, a vast army, and countless slaves.

This world and the next belong to him, so how dare his brother ask, "Let my people go!"?

He is Kings of Kings—the mighty look upon his works and despair.

* * *

He is a King like the world has never known.

His tutor, the Philosopher, has taught him many things, but he has not taught him how to untangle knots. No matter—he has a sword.

His tutor, the Philosopher, has taught him many things—a love of books for instance. He builds a city in the ancient land of fallen Ozymandias in which to house all the world's wisdom. But for that, he must first have the entire world's wisdom.

It is quite a problem—almost a knot.

No matter—he has a sword and he will have the entire world.

He is Kings of Kings—the mighty look upon his works and despair.

* * *

They do not call him King. Little matter—he is Caesar and the world has never known his sort.

Gaul has fallen to him. He has crossed the Rubicon. Rome is his.

Now he goes to the City of Alexander in the ancient land of fallen Ozymandias to build his empire, the greatest the world has ever seen.

He is Kings of Kings—the mighty look upon his works and despair.

* * *

He is a King like the world has never known.

The ancient land of fallen Ozymandias is overrun by infidels.

The city of Alexander has smoldered.

The Empire of Caesar has been scattered.

But he is Caesar now. He will rebuild the empire; God lights his path and the Vicar of Peter has placed a crown on his thrown.

Surely his Holy Empire will be there greatest the world has ever seen.

He is Kings of Kings—the mighty look upon his works and despair.

* * *

He is a King like the world has never known.

The ancient land of fallen Ozymandias is overrun by infidels.

The city of Alexander has smoldered.

The Empire of Caesar has been scattered.

The Holy Empire of Charlemagne is no match for his.

His rule is absolute, divine by decree.

He is the State. He will build a palace like the world has never seen to illustrate his majesty.

He is Kings of Kings—the mighty look upon his works and despair.

* * *

They do not call him King. Little matter—they can call him Emperor.

He has earned the Palace of Louis, conquered the Holy Empire of Charlemagne, overrun the peninsula of Caesar, discovered the city of Alexander, and won the ancient land of fallen Ozymandias.

He finds a stone round the decay of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare, where lone and level sands stretch far away. Upon the stone one can find that Ozymandias was Ramses.

Never mind—he has a world to command. Only England and Russia stand in his way.

He is Kings of Kings—the mighty look upon his works and despair.

* * *

He is Kings of Kings—Blake looks upon his works and despairs.

He is Kings of Kings—Rorschach looks upon his works and despairs.

He is Kings of Kings—Even Manhattan looks upon his works and despairs.

He looks upon the works of Kings: on the ancient land of fallen Ozymandias, the city of Alexander, the Empire of Caesar, the Holy Empire of Charlemagne, the Palace of Louis, the Tomb of Napoleon, and the Reich of the devil.

Manhattan says nothing ever ends. History teaches that everything does.

He is Kings of Kings—he looks upon his works, and despairs.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Notes**: For anyone who missed it, the guys in question are Ramses II, Alexander the Great, Julius Caesar, Charlemagne, Louis XIV, Napoleon I, and Adrian Veidt. I originally had a section on Hitler, but I decided to scrap it. Each of these had megalomaniacal tendencies and built on their predecessors. Adrian's an idiot, but the more I think about it, the more he fascinates me.

I realize this isn't very good, but reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
